Never Vote in a Rainstorm Without a Slicker
by Ster J
Summary: Never vote in a thunderstorm without a slicker, as the title says. Written for the NVIATWAS challenge at ASCEML.


Title: Never Vote in a Thunderstorm Without a Slicker

Author: Ster Julie

Rating: G

Codes: Kirk, Spock, McCoy; Written for the NVIATWAS challenge at ASCEML

Part 1/1

Disclaimer: Only thing in my wallet is air, and lint. Paramount can sue me for the lint, if it wants.

Summary: Never vote in a thunderstorm without a slicker, as the title says.

--ooOoo--

The rain came in a steady downpour on the long queue of people waiting for their turn in the voting booths.

"I don't know why we had to beam down to cast our ballots," Kirk grumbled as he pulled the collar of his jacket closer around his neck.

"The previous election of the Federation President was fraught with scandal and accusations of miscounted votes and what you call 'ballot stuffing,'" Spock recounted, safe in the harbor of a voluminous yellow slicker with a six inch brim. The Vulcan didn't need to do more than brush an occasional wind-driven raindrop off his cheek to keep dry, whereas Kirk kept wiping the rain out of his eyes with his equally wet hands. This caused his rain-plastered forelock to curl to one side making him look like a soggy, brooding, blonde Napoleon.

"Shoulda brought a hat," McCoy chided.

Kirk shot the doctor a dark look. "Who knew the climate controls would be sabotaged?" he groused in reply. "Who knew they would confiscate my umbrella?"

McCoy bent to the side a bit to let accumulated rainwater pour off the top of his Old West-themed hat. "If you had read the reports, you would have been as well prepared as our Vulcan rubber ducky here."

"Rubber ducky?" Spock repeated.

You know, Spock," McCoy began with an evil gleam, "with just a few strokes of a permanent marker, I could transform your getup into a keen Halloween costume."

Kirk fired off dark look number two at the doctor.

"Well," McCoy defended, "my little Joanna used to wear the same getup to preschool classes, only hers had an orange bill and two dots on top so she'd look like a duck."

"As you were, Bones," Kirk warned as they neared the head of the line.

"Voter registration cards," the polling officer demanded gruffly.

Spock reached under the folds of his slicker and produced the form, sealed in the plastic bag provided at the beginning of the line. The officer waved him into the polling place.

McCoy removed his hat and retrieved his card from within, also sealed in the baggie. He too was waved ahead into the dry polling place.

"Voter registration card," the polling officer repeated to Kirk.

Kirk reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. His plastic bag had been blown away in the wind and he was not allowed another. Kirk had crammed the paper into his pocket figuring that it would be safe there. Those hopes were dashed when all he could find in said pocket was a wet, pulpy mash. He raised forelorn eyes to the officer.

"No card, no vote," the polling officer boomed. "End of the line!"

Kirk looked over his shoulder at the queue that was twice the length it had been when he had begun the wait. "Absolutely not!" he declared.

McCoy stepped forward. "If it helps, we can vouch for his identity," the doctor offered helpfully.

"It doesn't," the officer declared. "No card, no vote. End of the line!"

"He would not be in this line if he had not already passed the retina test and the palm scan," Spock reasoned.

"No card, no vote!"

"Don't you know who this _is?_" McCoy asked incredulously.

"I don't care if he's James T. Kirk," the officer declared. "No card, no vote. NEXT!"

The three said simultaneously, "I _am/ _He _is_ James T. Kirk!"

The officer raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You _are_?"

"Yes, I _am_," Kirk replied.

"Pardon me, Captain…Admiral…or is it Captain again?" the officer stuttered.

Kirk pulled himself to his full height, gathering as much of his shredded dignity as he could. "It's Captain," he confirmed.

"Well, then, Captain," the officer said, "end of the line, _Sir!"_

Kirk started to explode in indignation when Spock and McCoy took him by the elbows and steered him back to the end of the line. "How _dare _you!" he raged over his shoulder. "I will have you put on report! What's your name?"

The polling officer beamed brilliantly, his smile like a ray of sunshine in the downpour. "It's Seamus, _sir_," he said smugly with a more pronounced brogue. "Seamus Patrick Michael Finnegan."

Kirk stopped and stared in openmouthed shock.

"FINNEGAN!"

End


End file.
